Quake's Memories
by Irinaa27
Summary: [Chap4 Up!] Gempa kehilangan ingatan. Dia tidak mengingat siapa dirinya, siapa teman-temannya, bahkan saudara-saudaranya. Bagaimana cara keenam saudaranya membuat ingatan Gempa kembali?/"Maaf, tapi... Kalian semua siapa?"/AU, siblings!BoboiboyElemental
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Monsta_

 _Warning!_

 _AU, Siblings!BoboiboyElemental, alien, OOC, typo, humor receh_

 _Genre: Family, humor, action_

 _Rating: T_

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _— QM —_**

"Aku akan pergi ke supermarket! Ada yang mau nitip?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan mata kuning emas.

"Kue!" seru laki-laki lainnya dengan pakaian nuansa hijau-hitam.

"Kue melulu, Thorn. Emangnya sehat?" celetuk laki-laki dengan pakaian nuansa merah.

"Iihh! Kak Hali jahat!" kata Thorn sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Pemuda dengan mata kuning emas tadi menepuk-nepuk kepala Thorn. "Sudah, sudah. Mau kue apa, Thorn?"

"Coklat!" jawab Thorn dengan muka yang sudah kembali ceria.

"Kau ni, Gempa. Lain kali, dia jangan dimanjakan," kata Halilintar kepada adiknya itu ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di pintu depan.

"Tak pa lah. Dia jarang-jarang kok makan kue," balas Gempa. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya kak! Dadah!" Gempa melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan menjauhi rumahnya.

Halilintar membalasnya. Setelah itu, dia masuk kembali.

"Eh? Kak Hali abis dari mana?" tanya salah satu adiknya yang mempunya mata berwarna biru terang.

"Aku antar Gempa sampai pintu depan doang. Dia mau pergi ke _supermarket_ ," jawab Halilintar lalu duduk di sofa.

Adiknya tadi, Taufan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ice! Hati-hati!" seru seseorang.

 _Gedubrak!_

Halilintar dan Taufan menengok. Mereka berdua mendapati bahwa salah satu dari adik mereka sudah mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tuh kan! Kamu gak pa-pa?" tanya laki-laki yang berseru tadi.

"Aku gak pa-pa kok, kak," jawab Ice sambil berusaha bangun.

"Ice jatuh? Kenapa tuh, Blaze?" tanya Taufan setelah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Dia mengantuk. Lalu dia turun tangga. Jatoh deh akhirnya," jawab Blaze sambil membantu Ice bangun.

"Makanya lain kali, kalau turun tangga, hati-hati. Gak ada yang luka kan?" tanya Halilintar.

"Enggak kok," jawab Ice. Dia memang tidak kenapa-napa.

 _Ptak!_

Mereka berempat menengok ke sumber suara.

"Ups, maaf," kata seseorang dengan kacamata gaya oranye. Dia memungut barang yang dia jatuhkan tadi, sebuah _handphone_.

"Ini satu lagi. Sama aja," kata Halilintar sambil geleng-geleng kepala. " _Handphone_ kamu tuh jangan dibuang-buang, Solar. Mahal tau."

Solar hanya nyengir.

"Oh ya, Kak Gempa ada di rumah gak?" tanya Ice.

"Enggak, dia baru aja keluar tadi."

Ice mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka diikuti oleh Blaze dan Solar.

"Kak Hali," panggil Taufan. Halilintar menengok ke arahnya.

"Ya?" Halilintar kebingungan melihat muka Taufan yang kelihatan gelisah.

Taufan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar. Dia malah menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar. Dia tambah bingung melihat kelakuan Taufan yang aneh.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat yang tidak bagus terhadap Gempa," jawab Taufan akhirnya. Halilintar kaget mendengarnya. Tapi dia memilih untuk cuek.

"Perasaanmu saja kali. Gempa orang yang selalu berhati-hati kok," balas Halilintar.

Taufan mengangguk. "Kak Hali benar."

"Nah, kalau begitu, jangan murung lagi! _Ok_?"

Taufan mengangguk lagi. Dia tersenyum. " _Ok_!"

Halilintar mengusap-usap kepala Taufan keras sehingga topi Taufan berubah posisi. "Bagus! Nah, sekarang sana pergi!"

Taufan cemberut akibat perbuatan kakaknya itu. "Iya iya!"

Setelah itu, Taufan menyusul yang lainnya menuju ruang keluarga. Halilintar masih merenungkan kata-kata adiknya tadi.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat yang tidak bagus terhadap Gempa."

Halilintar menghela nafasnya.

' _Gempa akan baik-baik saja kan?_ ' batinnya.

 ** _— QM —_**

Haloo~ Irinaa bawa cerita bersambung baru!

Tenang aja, cerita TAPOPS akan ku _update_ secepatnya.

 _Draft_ cerita ini emang udah lama banget. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mem- _publish_ cerita ini sekarang!

Dan, ngomong-ngomong, aku juga punya satu _fanfiction_ Boboiboy di wattpad! Kalian bisa cek di akun wattpadku @eskrimlalala.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 1 — Tragedy

Halilintar sedang mendengarkan lagu di kamarnya. Sebenarnya, dia masih khawatir terhadap Gempa yang masih belum pulang sampai sekarang. Padahal biasanya Gempa tidak akan pergi selama 3 jam lebih. Kalau pun iya, dia pasti sudah menelepon salah satu saudaranya atau rumah untuk mengabari.

' _Sudah hampir 4 jam dan Gempa belum pulang dia kemana ya? Apa aku telpon dia saja?_ '

Akhirnya, Halilintar memutuskan untuk menelepon ke handphone Gempa. Hubungan teleponnya memang tersambung tapi Gempa tidak menjawab panggilannya meskipun Halilintar sudah meneleponnya sebanyak tiga kali.

' _Kok Gempa gak jawab ya?_ ' batin Halilintar bingung. Dia semakin cemas. Apalagi jika mengingat apa yang dikatakan Taufan beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat yang tidak bagus terhadap Gempa."_

' _Ck! Anak itu. Merepotkan saja!_ '

Halilintar mencoba untuk menelpon Gempa lagi. Tapi tetap saja Gempa tidak menjawab panggilannya. Halilintar jadi kesal sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk— eh salah, maksudnya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Halilintar.

"KAK HALI! BUKA PINTUNYA KAK! GAWAT!"

Halilintar mengenali suara tersebut, Blaze. Halilintar membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasang wajah terganggu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Halilintar melihat muka Blaze yang terlampau panik.

"I-Itu... Kak Gempa..."

Mata Halilintar terbelalak. "Gempa kenapa? Ada apaan?" tanya Halilintar ikut panik. ' _Tidak mungkin firasat Taufan benar kan?_ '

"Kak Gempa kecelakaan!"

Halilintar terkejut. ' _Kecelakaan?!_ '

"Lalu? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Halilintar tambah panik.

"Aku barusan dapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Katanya Kak Gempa lagi di UGD sekarang! Dia tertabrak truk! Dan kita disuruh untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit! Setelah itu, aku buru-buru kasih tau Kak Taufan! Dia udah ada di sana sekarang!" jawab Blaze yang juga panik.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

 ** _— QM —_**

 _Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Monsta_

 _Warning!_

 _AU, Siblings!BoboiboyElemental, alien, OOC, typo, humor receh_

 _Genre: Family, humor, action_

 _Rating: T_

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _— QM —_**

Halilintar, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Mereka berhenti berlari setelah melihat Taufan sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dengan muka khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gempa?" tanya Halilintar kepada Taufan.

Taufan mengangkat mukanya. "Sekarang dia masih di dalam. Dokter belum keluar dari tadi."

"Kenapa Kak Gempa bisa kecelakaan? Bukannya dia cuma pergi ke supermarket?" tanya Thorn dengan muka mau menangis. Dia memang sangat menyayangi kakak tertua ketiga-nya ini.

"Kata polisi yang tadi ada di sini, Gempa tertabrak truk angkut barang. Supirnya mengantuk lalu menabrak beberapa bangunan, kendaraan lain, dan pejalan kaki. Salah satu korbannya, Gempa," jelas Taufan.

Solar melongok ke dalan ruang UGD lewat pintu. "Disini buram. Aku tak bisa melihatnya."

"Tentu saja, tolol." Halilintar menghela nafas. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kak Gempa bakal baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Thorn.

Taufan tersenyum miris. "Aku gak bisa bilang dia bakal baik-baik aja sih... Berhubung aku memang gak tau keadaannya gimana."

Thorn duduk di samping Taufan. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan kakak kembarnya itu.

Solar ikut duduk di seberang kursi Taufan. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lihatlah, bahkan dia tidak menyentuh _handphone_ -nya sama sekali.

Blaze duduk di samping Solar. Dia tidak bicara sama sekali sejak mereka sampai di rumah sakit ini.

Ice, yang biasanya hanya memasang wajah datar, kini — yah — tetep datar sih. Tapi dia tidak membawa bantalnya — yang biasanya ia selalu bawa kemana-mana. Ia duduk di samping Thorn sambil menggigit jarinya cemas.

Halilintar, satu-satunya dari mereka yang tetap berdiri. Tetap dengan posisi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Tak ada yang mau membuka bahan obrolan.

Mereka terlalu sedih sekarang.

Hey, gimana sih rasanya kalau kau sudah hidup selama belasan tahun dengan seseorang lalu tiba-tiba seseorang itu kecelakaan?

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam kepala mereka.

Apakah Gempa akan selamat?

Dia bisa ketabrak karena apa?

Bagaimana kalau dokter yang menanganinya masih pemula?

Bagaimana kalau dokternya salah penanganan?

Bagaimana jika Gempa kehabisan darah akibat kecelakaan?

Bagaimana jika—

Semakin mereka mencoba menghapus pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dari kepala meraka, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan.

Thorn sudah tampak tak kuat menahan air matanya. Ia terisak pelan.

Di antara semuanya, hanya Halilintar yang tampak tenang.

Tapi tidak.

Di dalam hati ia berdoa mati-matian supaya adik kembar keduanya itu selamat.

Ia hanya ingin Gempa selamat, keluar dari rumah sakit, lalu menjalani kehidupan bersama lagi.

Rasanya ia ingin menonjok dinding rumah sakit putih itu sekarang.

Waktu kembali berjalan. Dokter yang menangani Gempa belum juga keluar dari ruangan itu.

Thorn sudah terisak, menahan tangisnya.

 _Dan keajaiban terjadi._

Pintu UGD tersebut terbuka.

Seorang pemuda dengan jas putih, dokter, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, dok?" tanya Halilintar mendekati dokter itu.

"Kalian semua saudaranya?" tanya dokter tersebut, keheranan melihat enam anak laki-laki dengan muka yang mirip.

"Iya. Jadi adik saya bagaimana, dok?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Saudara kalian mengalami banyak pendarahan. Tapi tenang saja, kami sudah mengatasi hal tersebut. Juga terdapat luka di kepalanya. Tapi saudara kalian sudah baik-baik saja," jawab dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Semuanya langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Untuk sementara, saudara kalian akan dipindahkan dulu ke ruang rawat inap. Kalian bisa menjenguknya setelah ia dipindahkan," lanjut sang dokter. Lalu, beberapa suster dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang berbaring di atas ranjang keluar dari ruangan UGD.

"Kalian bisa mengurus administrasinya sekarang. Saya undur diri dulu," kata dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Untung saja, Gempa selamat."

 ** _— QM —_**

Gempa membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Sinar terang menusuk matanya.

"Gempa udah bangun!"

Semua yang ada di ruang itu langsung menghampiri ranjang Gempa setelah mendengar seruan Taufan.

"Aku kira Kak Gempa tidak akan bangun!" seru Thorn sambil memeluk Gempa.

"Thorn, kau ini. Tentu saja Kak Gempa akan bangun!" kata Blaze memprotes perkataan Thorn.

Thorn melepaskan pelukannya dari Gempa lalu memasang muka kesal.

"Iya iya!"

Gempa memasang ekspresi bingung.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gempa.

"Kau tertabrak truk saat kau berbelanja! Nasib baik kau selamat," jawab Taufan.

"Setidaknya dia selamat," tambah Halilintar.

"Kak Hali benar!"

"Aku ni memang selalu benar," kata Halilintar.

"Cih! Benar apanya?" kata Taufan meremehkan.

"Tau tuh," tambah Blaze.

"Ha'ah. Sombong banget sih," tambah Ice ikut-ikutan.

"Terserah korang je lah."

Gempa bingung dengan pertengkaran di depannya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Eh? Kak Gempa kenapa kebingungan gitu?" tanya Thorn dengan muka polos.

Semuanya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Gempa lagi.

"Iya, dari tadi kamu kelihatan linglung banget," kata Halilintar membenarkan.

"Ha'ah, kamu gak pa pa kan?"

"Kak Gempa laper?"

"Kok Kak Blaze malah nanya hal yang gak berhubungan sih," kata Ice dengan _poker face_.

"Lah? Emangnya kenapa? Siapa tau Kak Gempa beneran laper kan?" tanya Blaze yang tiba-tiba ketularan sifat polosnya Thorn.

Yang lain cuma _sweatdrop_. Yaahh, meskipun Halilintar sudah ingin sekali menjedotkan kepala Blaze ke tembok — tapi boleh kan ya?

Ice dan Blaze beradu mulut lagi. Mesra sekali hubungan mereka berdua ya.

Untung saja, Gempa memotong pertengkaran mereka.

"Maaf, tapi..." Gempa menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Semuanya menengok ke arah Gempa dan menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalian semua siapa?"

Semua orang di sana langsung cengo begitu mendengar pertanyaan Gempa.

"Ma-Maksud kamu a-apa, Gempa?" tanya Taufan. "Kamu gak bercanda kan?"

"Gempa? Itu siapa? Itu namaku?" tanya Gempa lagi.

Semuanya kaget lagi.

"Kak Gempa bahkan gak tau siapa diri kakak?" tanya Thorn tidak percaya.

"I-Iya. Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, siapa diriku, dan siapa kalian."

"Astaga..."

 ** _— QM —_**

"Jadi, Gempa benar-benar kehilangan seluruh ingatannya?" tanya Halilintar tidak percaya.

"Ya, benturan di kepalanya yang menyebabkan hal tersebut. Sangat disayangkan," jawab sang dokter dengan raut muka bersalah.

"Ta-Tapi, kita bisa mengembalikan ingatannya kan?" tanya Blaze.

"Kalau kalian berusaha, pasti bisa. Kalau Gempa mau berusaha juga, pasti bisa. Amnesia yang dialami Gempa tidak permanen."

Semuanya menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar perkataan dokter.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, dok," kata Halilintar sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berenam keluar dari ruangan dokter itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Solar. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk Gempa sekarang. Kata dokter, Gempa butuh istirahat.

"Yang pasti, kita harus mencari cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kak Gempa secepat mungkin setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit," jawab Ice. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?"

 ** _Tbc._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Halooo! Irinaa akhirnya bisa _update_ cerita ini lagi XD

Maaf banget ya kalau pendek. Ini revisi dari _chapter_ yang saya udah bikin sebelumnya — berhubung ini memang udah dibuat lama. Jadi ya, memang banyak adegan gak penting yang harus dibuang. Ririn udah tambahin lagi sih. Tapi kayaknya masih kurang ya?

Oke lah.

 _See you on next chapter_!


	3. Chapter 2 — Lost Memories

Gempa terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa dia bisa berbaring di sana.

 _Ah, kemarin aku dirawat rumah sakit ini..._

Saat dia berusaha bangun, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Taufan.

 _ **—Quake's Memories—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental, humor nyelip sana-sini, semacam drama tapi bukan drama, semacam AU tapi bukan AU /maumuapa**_

 _Genre: Family_

 _Rating: T_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Quake's Memories—**_

Gempa mengangguk. Setelah dia berhasil duduk, dia bisa melihat lima orang sedang tertidur pulas di ruangannya.

 _Mereka yang kemarin itu kan?_ tanya Gempa di dalam hatinya.

"Nah! Minum dulu! Kau pasti haus!" tawar Taufan sambil mengulurkan sebotol air.

Gempa tersenyum kecil lalu menerimanya. Taufan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gempa selagi dia minum.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Gempa angkat bicara.

"Ka-Kalian tidur di sini semalam?"

Taufan mengangguk. "Ya, kami mana mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu."

Gempa tersenyum kecil. "Kalian belum cerita padaku tentang kalian."

"Oh! Benar juga! Kalau begitu, aku Taufan! Aku anak kedua paling tua di antara kita! Kau bisa memanggilku Kak Taufan — karena biasanya kau memanggilku begitu."

"Kak Taufan? Baiklah. Lalu siapa yang paling tua?"

Taufan menunjuk Halilintar yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan posisi duduk. "Itu Halilintar. Dia yang paling tua! Kita biasanya memanggilnya Kak Hali."

Gempa mengangguk.

Lalu, Taufan mengecilkan suaranya. "Tapi, hati-hati loh! Kak Hali kalau ngamuk serem banget! Jangan sekali-kali bikin dia marah! Tapi, kamu gak pernah bikin dia marah sih."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kenapa?" tanya Gempa bingung.

"Soalnya kamu yang paling waras di antara kita."

Jawaban Taufan malah membuat Gempa semakin bingung. "Hah?"

"Ya, pokoknya gitu deh! Terus yang ketiga itu kamu, Gempa! Setelah itu, Blaze! Kamu panggil dia Blaze saja, dia kan adikmu."

Gempa mengangguk lagi.

"Blaze ini sifatnya sebelas-duabelas sama aku gitu. Cuma dia gampang marah kayak Kak Hali. Terus dia orangnya semangat banget. Bertolak belakang banget sama si Ice."

"Memangnya Ice kenapa?" tanya Gempa. Dia semakin menikmati pembicaraan ini.

"Dia anak kelima. Dan dia itu sifatnya kaleeeeeemmmmm banget! Mirip-mirip sama kamu gitu deh. Cuma kamu suka banget senyum, si Ice mah boro-boro deh. Dia juga pemalas banget!"

Taufan menunjuk dua laki-laki yang sedang tidur bersebelahan. "Yang merah itu Blaze, yang biru Ice!"

Taufan menceritakannya dengan semangat. Gempa tersenyum. Setidaknya, dia tau kakaknya ini sifatnya ceria.

"Terus yang keenam itu Thorn! Yang itu!" kata Taufan sambil menunjuk laki-laki dengan topi hijau yang sedang tertidur dengan manisnya di pangkuan laki-laki berkacamata oranye.

Gempa mengangguk. "Sifatnya polos ya?" tebak Gempa.

"Yep! Polos banget! Kadang suka sebel sendiri jadinya." Taufan tertawa kecil. "Sifatnya memang mirip anak kecil!"

Gempa terkekeh pelan.

Lalu muka Taufan berubah serius — yang dipaksakan. "Tapi, Thorn itu sayang banget sama kamu loh! Dia hampir mau nangis gitu waktu tau kamu ditabrak truk! Yang lain juga sih, tapi gak separah Thorn!"

Gempa tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia senang mendengar bahwa saudara-saudaranya itu menyayanginya.

"Terus yang terakhir itu si Solar! Yang mangku kepalanya Thorn itu loh!" Taufan menunjuk ke arah Solar.

"Nah, meskipun dia yang paling muda, tapi dia yang paling percaya diri! Mungkin bisa dibilang narsis. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok! Cuma suka selfie aja. Kujamin, galeri _handphone_ -nya penuh sama foto selfienya!" Taufan tertawa.

Gempa ikut tertawa meskipun pelan. Kepalanya bisa sakit kalau dia tertawa keras-keras.

"Oh ya, kenapa Kak Taufan udah bangun sedangkan yang lain belum?" tanya Gempa setelah tawa mereka reda.

"Emm, sebenarnya kemarin aku tidur kedua paling awal — setelah Ice. Mungkin karena hal itu, aku jadi bangun paling awal."

Gempa terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Taufan.

Lalu Halilintar terbangun.

"Oh, pagi Kak Hali!" sapa Taufan dengan suara ceria khas miliknya.

"Hn." Yak, begitulah jawaban paling bermakna dalam dunia ini, saudara-saudara.

"Pagi banget Kak Hali bangunnya. Bukannya kemaren Kak Hali tidur paling lama?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku kebangun gara-gara seseorang ngomong dengan suara keras," jawab Halilintar sambil mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya ke Taufan.

Taufan malah nyengir.

"Ya, maaf, kak."

"Hm." Halilintar menuju ke toilet — yang kebetulan ada di dalam ruangan Gempa.

"Kak Hali mau ngapain ke toilet?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Halilintar memutar bola matanya. Dia jadi kesal dengan adiknya yang satu ini.

"Hehehe." Taufan nyengir lagi.

Halilintar masuk ke toilet. Taufan berpaling pada Gempa lagi.

"Kau mau sarapan?" tanya Taufan. Gempa mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu di sini ya. Biar aku panggilkan susternya." Taufan beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Gempa.

Begitulah, Gempa ditinggalkan sendirian bersama empat makhluk yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Tau— eh, dia kemana?"

Ah, salah. Bersama Halilintar.

"Dia mau panggil suster," jawab Gempa. Halilintar mengangguk.

Halilintar mengambil kursi di seorang kursi Taufan lalu duduk di sana.

"Lukamu masih sakit?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sedikit. Tapi sekarang gak pa-pa kok," jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Kau hilang ingatan atau tidak sama saja."

Gempa kebingungan. "Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Tak apa," jawab Halilintar sekenanya. Sifatmu yang tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir masih sama.

Lalu Taufan muncul dengan muka senang sentosa sambil membanting pintu.

Pintu yang malang.

Kenapa dirinya harus menjadi pintu?

"Gempa, susternya akan datang sebentar lagi!" kata Taufan lalu duduk di kursinya tadi.

"Bisa tidak, gak usah teriak-teriak? Yang lain masih tidur tau," kata Halilintar.

"Iya iya!"

"Telat," kata seseorang. Semuanya menoleh.

Solar menguap. "Kak Taufan selalu berisik."

"Ya, maaf," balas Taufan dengan nada sebal.

Solar hendak beranjak dari sofa tapi sayangnya kepala Thorn masih berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Ya elah," kata Solar sebal. Dia mengangkat kepala Thorn lalu melemparnya ke sisi yang lain.

Hebatnya, Thorn masih tertidur nyenyak setelah dilempar oleh Solar.

Solar berjalan menuju toilet setelah itu.

"Apa Thorn itu benar-benar kakaknya Solar?" tanya Gempa.

"Haha, iya kok," jawab Taufan sambil nyengir karena kejadian tadi.

Lalu seseorang membuka pintu kamar Gempa.

"Ini sarapannya ya," kata sang suster sambil tersenyum. Dia mendorong rak dorong dengan sarapan Gempa di atasnya.

Suster tadi menyerahkan sarapan Gempa ke tangan Taufan — dengan muka sedikit memerah — lalu hendak beranjak sebelum ditahan oleh Solar — yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sus, itu kok airnya enggak keluar ya?" tanya Solar.

"E-Eh, saya gak tau deh. Nanti saya tanyakan sama petugas dulu ya," jawabnya gugup.

"Ok, makasih, sus." Solar tersenyum.

Muka si suster malah tambah merah. "I-Iya."

Sebelum si suster keluar dari sana, dia sempat bergumam — yang didengar oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut, "Aduhh, kenapa satu ruangan isinya cogan semuaaa!"

Solar dan Taufan langsung terbahak-bahak setelah suster tersebut keluar. Halilintar cuma menghela nafas.

"Cogan?" tanya Gempa polos.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat kejadian administrasi," kata Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa kak?" tanya Taufan.

Halilintar tampak mengingat-ingat. Kejadian tadi berputar di hadapan mereka semua layaknya sebuah film.

"Jadi berapa totalnya mbak?" tanya Halilintar.

"Aduhh, kok buru-buru banget sih! Main sama aku aja yuk~!" goda salah satu suster di sana.

"Kak cogan kok cool banget sih~?" tanya suster yang lain.

"Tapi saya harus—" Perkataan Halilintar dipotong oleh suster yang lain.

"Kalau kak cogan mau main sama kita-kita, aku kasih diskon buat administrasinya deh~" kata si suster yang bertugas mengurusi administrasi Gempa.

Mereka semua memasang gaya centil dan genit yang membuat Halilintar ingin muntah di tempat.

"Gak usah deh, sus. Saya lebih baik homo-an daripada sama kalian."

Bayangan itu menghilang. Menyisakan Halilintar yang berwajah masam setelah mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Taufan dan Solar langsung ngakak di tempat. Gempa berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aku jadi jijik sendiri kalau inget kejadian itu lagi." Halilintar memasang muka jijik.

"Terus, terus? Susternya gimana setelah itu?" tanya Taufan penasaran.

"Susternya malah makin parah dan akhirnya aku tetep dapet diskon."

"Hebat banget! Dapat diskon berapa kak?" tanya Solar.

"Setengah harga administrasinya."

"HEBAT BANGET!"

Halilintar langsung memberikan deathglare kepada Taufan dan Solar akibat teriakan mereka tadi.

Gempa menelan ludahnya sendiri.

 _The power of cogan._

 _ **Tbc.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini!_

 _Akhirnya Irinaa bisa update juga. XD_

 _Huhu, maapkeun baru bisa update sekarang. Irinaa habis hiatus dari FFn soalnya. XD_

 _Selagi menunggu cerita ini upate lagi, mungkin kalian bisa cek cerita Irinaa yang lainnya. Kan lumayan. /malahpromosi_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca cerita Irinaa!_

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_


	4. Chapter 3 — Thief

_Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **OOC, typo, AU elemental siblings, humor nyelip sana-sini, semacam drama tapi bukan drama**_

 _Genre: Family_

 _Rating: T_

 ** _—Quake's Memories—_**

"Gempa mau makan sendiri atau aku suapin?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Gempa tersedak minumannya.

"Kau gila ya, Taufan?" tanya Halilintar.

Taufan menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Aku masih waras kok. Kak Hali yang gila kali."

Muncul perempatan imajiner di kepala Halilintar. "Kamu ngomong apa tadi, Taufan?"

Taufan menelan ludahnya. "Ups. Maaf, kak."

"TIADA MAAF BAGIMU! KEMARI KAU!" Halilintar langsung mengejar Taufan yang sudah lari — muter-muter di kamar — setelah itu.

"HUAAAA! MAMA! TOLONG TAUFAN!" Taufan berteriak histeris, berlari dari kejaran Taufan sedangkan Halilintar mengejar Taufan sambil membawa pedang halilintarnya.

Solar hanya bisa tersenyum _sweatdrop_.

"Tunggu sebentar." Semuanya menoleh ke arah Gempa yang tampak kaget.

"I-Itu apa?" tanya Gempa sambil menunjuk pedang halilintar yang dipegang oleh Halilintar.

Semua — kecuali Gempa dan makhluk-makhluk yang sedang tidur — saling berpandangan.

Halilintar menghilangkan pedang halilintarnya — yang membuat Gempa tambah kaget — lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Ternyata dia lupa soal kuasa juga."

"Kuasa?" tanya Gempa lagi. Sungguh, dia kebingungan sekarang.

Semua saudaranya yang sudah bangun saling berpandangan lagi, bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada saudaranya yang amnesia ini.

"Sepertinya kita perlu menunggu Ochobot untuk datang," ujar Solar.

"Ochobot?" Sekali lagi, Gempa kebingungan.

"Tak perlu menunggu, telpon saja dia. Suruh dia datang secepatnya," usul Halilintar sambil memutar matanya.

Solar mengangguk. Dia memencet jam kuasanya. Muncul hologram kecil yang menampilkan robot bundar berwarna kuning-hitam.

"Hoi, Ochobot."

 _"Ada apa, Solar? Bagaimana keadaan Gempa?"_

Gempa yang hanya bisa menyaksikan semua itu, menyimpan semua pertanyaannya untuk dikeluarkan nanti.

"Kau tak merindukanku? Jahat sekali," ujar Solar sambil cemberut.

 _"Tak."_

"Ochobot _jahadh_!" seru Solar lebay.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. "Sepertinya tujuan utamanya terlupakan deh."

 _"Halah, lebay kamu,"_ jawab Ochobot tiba-tiba kejam. _"Gimana Gempa?"_

"Kak Gempa baik-baik saja. Dia sudah sadar. Ngomong-ngomong, karena Kak Gempa amnesia, dia lupa tentang kuasanya juga. Bisa gak kamu ke sini untuk memeriksanya sebentar lalu menjelaskan tentang kuasanya sendiri? Kami agak sulit menjelaskannya," jelas Solar panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana sebelum jam makan siang. Tunggu aku."

Setelah itu, hologram Ochobot menghilang.

"Yaahh, sepertinya kau harus menunggu sebentar, Gempa," ujar Taufan.

"Menunggu untuk apa?"

Semuanya menengok ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Pagi, Blaze!" sapa Taufan dengan ceria.

"Pagi, Kak Taufan!" balas Blaze tak kalah cerianya. "Omong-omong, jadi Kak Gempa lupa tentang kuasanya juga?"

"Begitulah." Halilintar mengangkat bahunya. "Tunggu, sejak kapan kamu mulai menguping?"

Blaze nyengir. "Sejak Kak Hali mengejar Kak Taufan dengan pedang halilintar. Berisik banget abisnya."

"Salahkan kakakmu yang idiot itu," ujar Halilintar cuek.

"HOY! Apa-apaan?! Masa aku dibilang idiot?!" seru Taufan tak terima.

"Kamu memang idiot kan," ujar Halilintar lagi dengan muka datar.

"APA-APAAN KA—"

"Hoi, sudah, sudah. Kalau begitu terus, kapan Kak Gempa akan makan?" tegur Solar.

Sontak, semuanya langsung menengok ke arah Gempa — yang ternyata sudah memakan sarapannya duluan. Gempa membalas tatapan mereka semua dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _apa-?-aku-melakukan-kesalahan-ya-?_.

Semuanya — yang sudah bangun — masih menatap Gempa, bingung harus berbuat apa. Gempa yang bingung karena dipelototin, menyendokkan satu sendok buburnya lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, semuanya masih saja diam dan menatap Gempa, masih bingung harus ngapain. Gempa yang semakin bingung karena dipelototin, menyendokkan satu sendok buburnya lagi lalu mengarahkannya ke arah saudara-saudaranya. "Mau?"

Ok, ini kenapa jadi absurd gini.

Lanjut aja dah.

Halilintar yang akhirnya sadar menjawab, "Gak usah. Nanti kita beli sarapan sendiri aja."

Gempa mengangguk lalu memasukan bubur yang berada di sendoknya tadi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makannya cepet juga, kak," celetuk Blaze.

Gempa yang tadi asyik berkutat dengan daging ayam yang nyasar ke bawah mangkok, menoleh ke arah Blaze. "Laper abisnya," jawab Gempa sambil menyendokkan satu sendok buburnya ke dalam mulutnya — lagi.

Halilintar membenarkan posisi topinya — yang sebenarnya sudah benar. "Aku beli sarapan dulu. Kalian mau apa?"

"Bakmie!" seru Taufan semangat.

"Bakmie juga!" seru Blaze tak kalah semangat.

Halilintar menoleh ke arah Solar. "Kau apa?"

"Terserah Kak Hali saja," jawabnya.

Halilintar mengangguk lalu membuka pintu ruangan. "Selama aku pergi," Halilintar menjeda perkataannya, "jangan berisik atau membuat kekacauan. Ini rumah sakit." Setelah itu, Halilintar meninggalkan mereka.

"YASH! AKHIRNYA _LILI-CHAN_ PERGI!"

"AKHIRNYAAA~!"

Taufan dan Blaze saling ber-tos ria.

Gempa tersenyum _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Setidaknya, Solar tidak seperti me—

"Main apa nih jadinya?" tanya Solar bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya.

Taufan dan Blaze mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya masing-masing juga. " _Mobil Lejen_ dong!"

"Wokeh!"

Gempa hanya bisa memasang _facepalm_ di wajahnya. Ternyata mereka sama saja. _Dasar._

"Hah? _Game_ apaan tuh?"

"AAA! OPOCOT APAAN APAAN!"

Gempa jadi ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Taufan, Blaze, dan Solar menatap horror ke arah makhluk yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka.

"Astaga, Kak Thorn. Kaget tau!" protes Solar. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan handphone kesayangannya itu.

Thorn hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Lalu ia menoleh ke Gempa.

Gempa yang ditatap Thorn hanya bisa menelan buburnya sambil menatapnya bingung.

Thorn terdiam melihat Gempa. Gempa bingung melihatnya. Dia menyendokan satu sendok buburnya lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba, Thorn berlari ke arah Gempa lalu memeluknya. "Kak Gempa!"

Gempa yang dipeluk kaget dan kebingungan. Hampir saja buburnya tumpah mengenai selimutnya. _Ni anak kenapa coba?_ batin Gempa bingung.

Sebenarnya Gempa sempat ber-'aduh' saat Thorn memeluknya tiba-tiba. Lukanya belum sembuh benar dan memang masih sakit. Thorn yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ehh, maaf, kak! Sakit ya?" tanya Thorn khawatir.

"E-Enggak apa-apa kok," jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Tinggal si beruang kutub aja nih yang belom bangun," ujar Blaze sambil menoel-noel kepala Ice. Yang ditoel tetap tertidur dengan damainya.

"Dia tidur paling awal kan?" tanya Gempa. Sebenarnya dia bingung kenapa Ice tidak kunjung-kunjung bangun juga sejak tadi.

Blaze yang mendengarnya langsung nyengir. "Udah, kak! Gak usah khawatir! Si Ice ini memang paling suka tidur! Dia pernah tidur seharian kok!"

"Ehh?" Bisa dibilang, Gempa terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya aku lupa bilang pada Gempa kalau Ice suka tidur deh," ujar Taufan sambil mengingat-ingat.

Gempa mengangguk mengerti lalu menyendokkan satu sendok buburnya lagi ke mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar keributan di luar kamar. Banyak suara langkah kaki yang berlari, seruan panik, bisikan, dan lainnya.

"Itu ada apa?" tanya Gempa setelah menyendokkan satu sendok terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Mangkok yang berada di tangannya sudah bersih.

Taufan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Masalah rumah sakit mungkin."

"Aku penasaran," ujar Solar. Ia menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya. Terlihat ia memanggil salah satu suster yang berlari untuk menanyakan keadaan.

Sepertinya Solar sempat terhambat karena si suster malah _fangirling_ gara-gara ditanyain cogan*.

 _Biasa, cewek._

Bukannya dibiarin, Solar malah bales si suster dengan tebar pesona.

 _Dasar narsis._

Setelah beberapa menit, Solar akhirnya kembali.

"Ngapain pake tepe-tepe* sih?" tanya Taufan.

"Ya, gak pa-pa lah," jawab Solar sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Oh ya, katanya itu rusuh gara-gara ada orang yang nyuri beberapa obat mahal dan beberapa barang lainnya. Jadi untuk sementara pintu rumah sakit semuanya ditutup."

"Nyuri?"

Sontak, semua langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Kak Hali! Mana makanannya?" tanya Blaze. Sepertinya ia kelaparan.

"Nih," ucap Halilintar sambil menyerahkan semua bakmie di tangannya ke Blaze. Blaze dengan sennag hati mengambilnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja berukuran sedang yang diletakan di depan sofa untuk dimakan bersama-sama.

"Ada pencurian?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

Solar mengangguk. "Tadi kata susternya sih gitu."

"Boy! Sobar, sibi babhan bubu! (Hoy! Solar, sini makan dulu!)" ucap Taufan yang ternyata sudah makan di sebelah Blaze.

"Bakbiba benab boh! (Bakmienya enak lho!)" ucap Blaze sambil makan.

"Telen dulu baru ngomong atuh," tegur Thorn — yang berada di sebelah Blaze — seraya membuka plastik bakmie.

"Dasar ka—" Perkataan Halilintar terpotong setelah mendapati Solar tidak ada di hadapannya lagi.

"Wanginya enak banget!" seru Solar — yang berada di sebelah Taufan — setelah membuka plastik bakmienya.

Halilintar dan Gempa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Halilintar menengok ke Gempa. "Ya udah, aku pamit ya. Mau cari tau soal pencurinya."

"Ehh? Yakin gak pa-pa?" tanya Gempa khawatir.

"Tenang, kan aku ada kuasa. Lagian kegiatan kita sehari-hari juga gini," jawab Halilintar seraya mengangkat bahunya. Ia memegang kenop pintu kamar rawat Gempa.

"Lah, gak pamit sama kita-kita kak?" Kali ini, Taufan bertanya setelah menelan bakmienya.

Halilintar menatapnya cuek. "Halah, ngapain pamit sama kamu. Eh, Thorn, Solar, pergi dulu ya."

"Siap, kak!" balas Thorn. Solar mengacungkan jempol tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan memegang _handphone_ miliknya — untuk memfoto bakmie.

"Laaahhh, aku enggaaakk?" rengek Blaze.

"Ngapain?" balas Halilintar cuek lalu keluar dari kamar.

"KAK HALI JAHAT!" teriak Taufan dan Blaze berbarengan.

Gempa terkekeh melihatnya.

"Eh, ada sisa dua porsi. Buat Kak Hali sama Kak Ice ya?" ucap Thorn setelah melihat dua bungkus bakmie yang belum disentuh.

"Kayaknya Kak Ice gak perlu deh. Dugaanku dia bakal sampe siang tidurnya," balas Thorn.

"Aku malah mengira dia baru akan bangun besok," celetuk Blaze.

"Terus, ini gimana?" tanya Thorn bingung.

"Simpen aja lah. Siapa tau nanti dia bangun terus dia laper," balas Taufan.

"Keburu gak enak dong?"

"Salah dia," jawab Blaze cuek.

Thorn baru saja akan berbicara lagi kalau tidak dipotong kerusuhan yang semakin menjadi-jadi di luar sana.

"Di luar sepertinya rusuh sekali ya," tanggap Gempa. Ia berusaha turun dari kasurnya.

Solar langsung menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan membantu Gempa.

"Makasih," ucap Gempa seraya tersenyum setelah dirinya berhasil turun dari kasurnya.

"Siap!" balas Solar. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Walah, ribut bener," ujar Taufan yang tengah menengok keadaan di luar dengan melongokan kepalanya ke luar kamar rawat Gempa.

"Ha'ah!" ucap Blaze yang tengah menengok keadaan di luar bersama Taufan.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan nasib Kak Hali," celetuk Thorn.

"Halah, dia mah ngapain dikhawatirin!" balas Taufan. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ha'ah!" seru Blaze setuju. Entah kenapa, Taufan dan Blaze kompak sekali kalau sudah mengenai kakak sulung mereka itu.

"Aku lebih bertanya-tanya kenapa Ochobot belum datang," ujar Solar. Ia kembali duduk di atas sofa, diikuti oleh Gempa.

"Oh iya!" Taufan menepuk jidatnya Blaze— eh, maksudnya, jidatnya sendiri. "Dia belum dateng dari tadi!"

"Mungkin dia terjebak di luar. Katanya pintu rumah sakit semuanya ditutup kan? Untuk mencegah pencurinya kabur," ujar Gempa.

Lalu jam kuasa Solar berbunyi. Solar menekan suatu tombol lalu muncul hologram Ochobot di hadapannya.

"Yo!" sapa Solar. "Kenapa belum sampai?"

 _"Aku terjebak di depan rumah sakit. Semua orang yang mau memasuki rumah sakit juga dihalang. Pintunya juga ditutup. Aku melihat polisi berjaga-jaga di depan semua pintu rumah sakit. Aku dengar sih ada pencurian,"_ balas Ochobot.

"Iya, di dalam sini juga rusuh sedari tadi. Sepertinya pencurinya belum tertangkap," ujar Solar. "Tadi Kak Hali pergi buat cari tau soal pencurinya."

 _"Halah, anak itu. Biarin aja lah. Dia luka parah juga gak akan mati kok."_

Solar tertawa. Gempa yang mendengar balasan Ochobot ingin tertawa, tapi kasihan. Jadi, dia diam saja.

 _"Ya sudah, semoga Halilintar dan yang lain bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Aku kan capek harus menunggu di luar,"_ keluh Ochobot.

Solar tertawa lagi. "Sana pergi jalan-jalan dulu atau apa kek. Nanti aku kasih tau kalau masalahnya udah selesai."

 _"Oke, aku jalan-jalan dulu aja deh. Sampai nanti,"_ balas Ochobot.

"Sampai nanti." Setelah itu, sambungan telpon diputuskan.

"Ochobot terjebak di luar. Jadi dia mau jalan-jalan dulu," ujar Solar kepada saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn manggut-manggut.

"Yaahh, sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu kan?"

 ** _Tbc._**

 ** _—Quake's Memories—_**

 ** _*cogan = cowok ganteng/laki-laki ganteng/handsome_**

 ** _*tepe-tepe = tebar pesona_**

 **Ini udah lama, jadi agak aneh emang. Cuma Irinaa revisi sedikit. Semoga kalian tetep suka ya. XD**


	5. Chapter 4 — Tangkap!

_Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **OOC, typo, AU elemental siblings, humor nyelip sana-sini, semacam drama tapi bukan drama**_

 _Genre: Family_

 _Rating: T_

 _ **—Quake's Memories—**_

Halilintar menghampiri salah satu suster yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Maaf, sus, ini ribut ada apa ya?" tanyanya sopan.

"EEHH, MAS GANTENG YANG TADI YA?" Seketika, wajah tegang suster tadi langsung berubah drastis setelah melihat Halilintar.

"KYAAA! ADA MAS GANTENG! NGAPAIN DI SINI, MAS?"

Halilintar hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

 _Waduh, salah langkah nih._

"Itu mah, Halilintar! Salah satu dari Boboiboy Elemental! Masa gak tau?" celetuk salah satu suster di sana.

"JADI MAS GANTENG INI HALILINTAR?"

Halilintar cuma bisa diam melihat suster-suster di hadapannya ini teriak-teriak.

"Tunggu, kenapa Halilintar ada di sini?"

Sebelum Halilintar bisa menjawab, terdengar suara yang familiar memanggilnya.

"Kak Hali!"

Itu Solar yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Itu, kak! Pencurinya bergerak lagi!" ujarnya setelah menghampiri Halilintar.

"Lah, kamu kenapa bisa di sini, Solar? tanya Halilintar bingung.

"Abisnya, kakak gak ngajak-ngajak aku!" Solar cemberut, namun wajahnya kembali normal setelah itu. "Cepetan kak! Nanti pencurinya berhasil kabur!"

"Ya sudah, ayo." Halilintar mengangguk pada suster-suster tadi sebagai sopan santun lalu berlari — biasa — menuju ke arah yang ditunjuk Solar tadi. Solar segera mengikutinya.

Sebelum mereka berlari jauh, Solar menengok ke belakang, menemukan suster-suster tadi masih memandangi mereka berdua yang semakin menjauh. Solar tersenyum menggoda lalu mengedipkan matanya kepada suster-suster itu.

Salahkan Solar jika suster-suster itu terancam terkena serangan jantung.

Dasar Solar. Sempet-sempetnya dia cari kesempatan.

 ** _—Quake's Memories—_**

 _"You have been slain."_

"BEH! MATI LAGI! MUSUH SIALAN!"

"KAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK, INI SI KARIN NYURI _KILL_ MULUUUUU!"

"BUNUH AJA!"

"MANA BISA SIIIHHH?!"

Oke, Gempa pusing sekarang.

Di luar berisik, di dalem berisik.

 _Hadeh._

Pusing pala Gempa, cuk.

Taufan terlihat gregetan dengan 'musuh' yang sedari tadi dikatai.

"WOY! MAIN KEROYOKAN! GAK GUNAA!"

 _"Your tower has been destroyed."_

"ITU KENAPA GAK ADA YANG JAGAIN _TOP LANE_?!"

Thorn hanya bisa menatap kakaknya yang satu itu dengan pandangan kasihan. "Tabah ya, kak. Mereka emang gitu."

Gempa hanya bisa ngangguk pasrah.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu si Solar gak dibantuin?"

Suasana langsung hening. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Thorn," panggil Taufan. "Itu kamu yang ngomong tadi?"

Thorn menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukannya kakak?"

Taufan menoleh pada Blaze. "Itu kamu yang ngomong?"

Blaze menggeleng. "Enggak."

Taufan menoleh pada Gempa. Gempa langsung menggeleng. "Bukan aku."

Mereka semua sontak menoleh ke sofa sebelah Taufan.

"Apa?"

Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn langsung memasang muka syok. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Yang diteriakan malah masang muka datar. "Apaan?"

"KAPAN KAMU BANGUN, HAH?!" Taufan langsung menjauh dari dia.

"Barusan."

Blaze refleks menengok melihat jam. Dia menoleh lagi ke arahnya dengan muka horror. "KAK! INI BUKAN ICEEE!"

Thorn sendiri masih syok.

Ice masih menatap mereka datar. "Ini aku Ice. Si Solar gak disusul?"

Melihat Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn masih ragu-ragu, dia memutar bola matanya. Saat itulah, dia menyadari Gempa juga ada di sana.

"Oh, hai, kak."

Gempa hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Sedetik kemudian, semuanya normal kembali seakan-akan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Eh, sarapanmu ada di kulkas ya," ujar Taufan memberi tau.

Ice mengangguk. "Itu si Solar gimana jadinya?"

Taufan menatap Blaze. "Mau nyusul?"

"MAU!" Blaze langsung pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Lebih baik aku susul," ujar Thorn menyusul Blaze.

Taufan menatap Ice. "Mau nyusul?"

Ice menggeleng. "Males."

Taufan menghela nafas. "Ini si Blaze malah ninggalin _game_ —"

Perkataan Taufan terpotong karena tiba-tiba terdengar letupan bom.

Taufan dan Gempa langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Ice tetap memasang wajah datar sambil menguap.

Setelah itu, terdengar huru-hara di luar. Beberapa derap langkah kaki terdengar.

"ADA BOM! ADA BOM!" teriak seseorang di luar sana.

Keadaan semakin ribut.

Taufan menelan ludah. "Sepertinya kita harus keluar dari sini."

Taufan menatap Ice. Ice mengangguk, pertanda ia mengerti tatapan kakaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Taufan sudah menggendong Gempa lalu berlari keluar dari kamar bersama Ice.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

 ** _—Quake's Memories—_**

Halilintar dan Solar tampak berlari kencang mengejar seseorang.

"Kakak gak pake gerakan kilat?"

Halilintar menggeleng. "Nanti kamu ketinggalan, terus kita malah kepisah."

"Ya udah, susun rencana lah."

Beberapa detik mereka diam. Tetap berlari dikelilingi orang-orang panik.

"Oke, Kak Hali kejar dia pake gerakan kilat. Nanti, kakak ulur waktu supaya aku dan yang lain bisa nyusul. Aku cari yang lain ya."

"Yang lain?" tanya Halilintar bingung.

"Lihat kebelakang."

Halilintar langsung menengok. Dia mendapati Blaze dan Thorn berlari di belakang mereka.

"...Sejak kapan mereka berdua di sana?"

"Ya, nyusul lah. Udah lakuin sesuai rencana sementara dulu."

Setelah itu, Halilintar langsung menghilang.

"Dasar."

Solar memelankan kecepatan larinya, membiarkan Blaze dan Thorn menyusulnya.

"Yang lain di mana?" tanya Solar begitu mereka berdua berhasil menyamakan kecepatan larinya.

"Kak Taufan, Kak Gempa, sama Ice masih di kamar," jawab Blaze. Ia mengelap keningnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Tapi mungkin mereka sudah melarikan diri dari kamarnya," tambah Thorn."

"Kenapa?"

Thorn mengangkat bahu. "Letupan bom."

Solar langsung mengerti. Ia berhenti berlari. "Terus Kak Gempa gimana dong?"

Blaze ikut berhenti meskipun kebablasan sedikit. "Gak tau deh."

Thorn menghela nafas. "Kita harus mencari mereka bertiga."

"Oke." Solar berlari ke arah lain, disusul oleh Blaze dan Thorn.

"Mereka pasti lari ke tempat yang gak banyak orang."

Tiba-tiba, Blaze mendapat ide. "Aku tau mereka dimana!"

"Dimana?"

"Ikut dulu!" ujar Blaze lalu menambah kecepatan larinya. Thorn dan Solar saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka menambah kecepatan larinya juga.

Blaze berlari melawan arus orang-orang yang panik. Dia berbelok di suatu lorong lalu berhenti sebentar. Setelahnya, ia kembali berlari.

 _Tunggu, tunggu. Ini mau ke mana?_

"Ke mana, kak?" tanya Thorn dari belakangnya. Ia dan Solar sama sekali tidak tahu mereka mengarah ke mana.

"Keeee..." Blaze menghentikan larinya sekaligus menjeda perkataannya. Thorn dan Solar langsung terbelalak melihat tujuan mereka.

"Restoran rumah sakit?!"

Blaze memasang pose layaknya pembawa acara _game show_ yang tengah menunjukkan hadiahnya. " _Ten ten_ ~!"

Thorn dan Solar menghentikan larinya begitu mereka sampai di samping Blaze. Solar tampak memelototi ketiga makhluk yang mereka temui di sana.

"Kak Taufan sama Kak Ice ngapain di sini?!"

Taufan yang tengah mengambil sebungkus roti dari _counter_ memasang cengiran. "Kan gak ada yang jaga, boleh dong aku ambil makanannya."

Thorn dan Solar sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa. _Pahlawan bumi kok begini amet._

Ice menguap di sela-sela keheningan itu. Ia melirik Gempa yang tengah digendong Taufan di punggung. Mulutnya tampak mengunyah sesuatu.

"Kakak makan apaan?" Pertanyaan itu sontak menarik semua perhatian di sana.

Gempa mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab. "Roti, dari Kak Taufan."

Solar kembali memelototi Taufan. Taufan hanya cengengesan saja. Tangannya menaruh kembali roti yang sempat akan ia ambil tadi.

"Udah ah, sekarang kita harus nyusul Kak Hali kan?" Solar kembali berbicara setelah menghela nafas kasar.

"Emang Kak Hali di mana?"

Solar terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau mau cari Kak Hali, kita harus cari penjahatnya juga," jawabnya. "Soalnya Kak Hali udah nyusul penjahatnya."

"Gimana caranya kita bisa nemuin penjahatnya di tengah gedung RS yang luas ini?"

"Iya," Blaze menyahuti pertanyaan Taufan, "gimana caranya?"

"Heh, tenang, itu mah gampang." Solar membenarkan posisi kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya sudah benar itu. "Kita tinggal ikuti arah yang dijauhi orang-orang alias melawan arus! Di situlah sumber bahayanya!"

Taufan, Blaze, dan Thorn manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Solar. Memang sih dari semua kembaran BoBoiBoy, Solar merupakan yang paling pintar. _Orang pintar mah beda ya._

"Nah, kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Solar membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk berlari menuju keramaian.

Dengan itu, mereka semua berlari menyusul Halilintar dan sang penjahat. Semoga saja mereka tidak terlambat.

 ** _Tbc._**

 **Halo! Irinaa update lagi nih. XD**

 **Akhir-akhir ini, mood nulis Irinaa udah balik. Semoga aja Irinaa juga bisa nerusin cerita bersambung yang lainnya ya. X"D**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
